Un Corazón Dividido en 2
by Ally Johnson
Summary: Esta es una Novela bastante larga jejeje


**_Capitulo 1_**

Estaba con una amiga en el parque hablando, cuando un chico de pelo corto y negro, con una mirada dulce, ojos azules, alto, guapo…etc. Pasaba por delante mío con mi prima Ran. Que era su novia. El me miró y me sonrió. Y yo hice lo mismo. Bella me hablaba pero yo no la hice mucho caso. Cuando se dio cuenta me gritó:

-¡Ally! ¡Despierta!-Me pegó un grito y meneo

-¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa?-Me queje sobándome el brazo

-¿Estás aquí o en tu mundo?-Me pregunto con curiosidad

-Estoy Aquí-La conteste un poco Roja

-¿Segura?-Me giñó el ojo al ver mi leve sonrojo

-Si

-Hola-Me saludó él

Hola-Le saludó Bella

-¿Me puedo sentar?-Nos preguntó

-Claro, claro-Respondió Bella al ver mi nerviosismo

-¿pero qué haces bella?

-Tú solo confía en mí

-Bueno…

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Ally Mónica Nakazawa

-Tú eres la famosa prima de mi novia Ran ¿No?

-Sí y tú debes de ser…Shinichi Kudo

-Exactamente…

-¡Que hermoso nombre tienes!

-No, Más lo es el tuyo

-Ammm Gracias-y me puse roja

-De nada-Me dijo sonriendo-¿Y tienes Novio?

-No…y tú sí...Claro es mi prima Ran

-Si…

-Shiho Tenemos que irnos, Vamos

-¿¡Que!? Bueno Adiós Shinichi, fue un placer conocerte

-Lo mismo digo…Espera ¿Me das tu numero?

-Claro, y tu pásame tu el tuyo

-Toma, Gracias

-Toma, Gracias y de nada

El me dio su móvil y yo le di el mío. Nos los devolvimos y yo me fui con Bella del Parque

Estábamos en el cine, Bella y yo, cuando encontré a Shinichi y decidí saludarle

-Hola Shinichi

-¡Shiho! Holaaa

-¿Cómo estás?¿Viniste Solo?

-Bueno, Si. Decidí venir yo solo

-Bueno…y…¿Quisieras venir con Nosotros?

-Si a tu amiga le parece bien, Claro

.Sí, Puedes venir… Pero a ver lo que haces, eh Kudo

-Tranquila, que no hare nada jejejeejj

-Vamos Shinichi

-Vale

Estuvimos viendo la Película de Harry Potter & el Prisionero de Azkaban, y los dos cogimos la misma botella de Coca Cola y nos miramos a los ojos. Los dos rojos, nos sonreímos y volvimos a "fijarnos a la pantalla". Salió Lord Voldemort y por el susto abracé fuertemente a Shinichi de golpe. Y Shinichi se llevo un gran susto. Pero también me abrazó acariciándome el pelo y susurrándome:

-No tengas miedo…que ese tío tan feo no te hará nada-Me susurro dulcemente

-Ey chicos, que ya se acabo la película

-Ah, Vale…

-Shiho, ya me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos

-Ok, Cuídate

-Lo hare-Me sonrió-Adiós, cuídate-me cogió de la muñeca y me beso la mejilla

Al dia siguiente ,estaba leyendo un ejemplar de Sherlock Holmes en la biblioteca, cuando entró un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, alto, con gafas (pero solo para clase porque no ve bien las letras de lejos) una sudadera verde con un dibujo de una seta, pantalones vaqueros y unas playeras. Ese chico se llama Manuel. Es mi mejor amigo de la escuela. Siempre Bella y yo nos reímos mucho con él. La razón por la que vino a donde mi era para pedirme un libro.

-Ally ¿Tienes el Libro de Japonés?

-Sí, Aquí le tienes-y se le di

-Gracias

-De nada

Él se fue, y yo seguí leyendo…Aunque la verdad es que sentía cosas por el…Pero él no lo sabe. Aunque corren siempre rumores sobre ello, él siempre me preguntaba si era verdad, pero siempre le mentía diciéndole que no. Y él siempre me cree. Yo tengo problemas. Aparte de que es casi fin de curso y tenía que ponerme las pilas para los exámenes finales, además está la Gala. Que Luna y Bella siempre me obligan a ir. El problema más grande es que tengo el corazón dividido en dos. Yo quiero y amo a Manuel, No hay duda en ello…Pero también esta Shinichi…No le conozco mucho…y además el sale con mi prima Ran Mouri Kisaki…pero me gusta mucho. Bella siempre me anima para que le diga lo que siento. Pero siempre me acobardo. Además, aunque tengamos muchas cosas en común…Hay 1 posibilidad entre un millón que sienta lo mismo por mí.

_UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE….._

Ya salíamos de clase…como siempre …Iba con Bella. La acompañaba a su casa. Ella también tiene el mismo problema. También le gustan 2 chicos. Heiji Hattori (Que sale con Kazuha Toyama) y Daniel Fluor. Al parecer Hattori es el mejor amigo de Shinichi…eso tiene sus pros y sus contras. La ventaja es que siempre puedo preguntarle cómo esta Shinichi…y el inconveniente es que se burla y me amenaza con decirle cosas que yo no quiero…Ese mismo día paseaba sola por la playa justamente casi a punto de anochecer…fui a la playa para ver la puesta del sol. Entonces vi un chico a lo lejos…Se trataba de Shinichi. Me extraño verle a esta hora solo y sentado en la arena.

-Shinichi…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a Pasear y a ver la puesta del sol ¿y tú?

-Igual ¿Puedo…?

-Claro, Siéntate-y se aparto para que yo me sentara-Sabes…Creo que puedo confiar en ti..y contarte la verdadera razón de porque estoy aquí

-Claro, Dime…¿Por qué?

-Conoces a Ran ¿Verdad?

-Claro, Somos Primas…¿Por?

-Pues…Porque no siento lo mismo que sentía Antes por ella

-Ósea que te enamoraste de otra…

-Eso no lo sé -/-

-ah..perdona…pero debo irme a casa

-¡Espera! Quédate conmigo hasta que acabe la puesta de sol

-…. Bueno, Vale ./.- y me siento de nuevo

-Gracias-se sienta el

-De nada…Shinichi

-¿Qué pasa?

-perdóname por lo que voy a hacer

-¿Qué…?

-Perdóname…no me odies-Le agarre de ambos hombros atrayéndole hacia mi besándole dulcemente el labio

-O/O….-El me miro rojo como un tomate

-Seguro que me odias por esto

-No, Yo no te odio

-¿No?

-No, al contrario….hiciste que mi corazón acelerara…y mucho…

-Que significa eso?

-Que me gustas

-¿¡Enserio!? O/O

-Si

-Yo..también siento lo mismo por ti. Me gustas mucho-Se sonreí

-¿¡Enserio!? O/O

-Siii -/-… Bueno, Mañana hablamos…Debo irme a casa

-Ok… e.e- Me agarra de los hombros y me besa-Ahora estamos en empate -/-

-Bye- Le beso tirando de su camisa y le beso-Te Amo 3

-Byee ^/^ ¡Yo también te amo! 3 . 3

Llegue a casa y vi a Bella, Luna y Kazuha

-Hola chicas

-Hola Shiho ¿Por qué esa cara de felicidad?-Me pregunto Kazuha

-Jejejjeeejj… No, por nada

-¡Chicaaaaas!-Nos llamo chico

-Ohh…Bella, Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…-Me burle yo

-¡Ally! /- Me grito roja

-Heiji ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Bella

-Pues…vine a..-empezó a tartamudear rojo

-Bueno…yo creo que me iré…Luna, Kazu queréis venir?

-Claro, chao-Contesto Kazuha

-Sayonara-y empuje a Bella haciéndola caer a los brazos de Hattori

-Divertíos jajajaj


End file.
